1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairbrush which, while having the ability to brush hair, will not contribute to hair loss and will have a reduced tendency to catch
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
While brushes and the like are a fixture of virtually every household, such brushes often have an undesirable tendency to cause increased or aggravated hair loss, catch and hold already loose hairs in their bristles, and tear weakened hairs.
Many hairbrush users have a heightened concern as to the consequences of these undesirable tendencies. In particular, people who are balding, ill and/or aging are very sensitive about hair loss, especially when such hair loss is increased or aggravated by the use of a brush. Moreover, certain religious customs prohibit the use of a brush on the Sabbath when that brush may have a tendency to remove/tear hair during brushing of the head or beard.
The bristles that are utilized in conventional hairbrushes, especially natural bristles, generally have a tapered appearance, tapering from a thicker, stiff end to a thin, flexible end. Ordinarily, in conventional hairbrushes, the thicker end of the bristle is utilized to a greater extent in the brushing area in order to achieve an increased stiffness. As a matter of fact, brushes produced from very stiff bristles are usually higher priced than those made from flexible bristles.
In the typical hairbrush, the bristles& are positioned so that most of the bristles have their thick, stiff ends located at the periphery of the hairbrush, i.e., that area of the brush which contains the free ends of the bristles. This typical hairbrush construction is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein bristles 1 are mounted in the base 2 in such a manner whereby the thicker ends 3 at the periphery of the hairbrush greatly exceed the thinner ends 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,800 discloses a brush, particularly a hairbrush. FIG. 1 of the patent illustrates groups of bristles whose arrangements of bristles randomly vary in the orientation of their taper. The patent discloses that bristles are tapered according to known processes before or after being mounted such as by means of a device comprising a blade rotating at high velocity and with the aid of needles which are adapted to strike the ends of bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,489 is directed to a hairbrush which is stated to have a low tendency to engage hairs and pull them from the scalp. The bristles are arranged on a brush. Outstanding ribs prevent loosened hairs from accumulating at the base of the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,018 discloses a brush construction for use in paint brushes and other uses in which hog bristles are utilized which possess a diameter reduced in the direction of the working or painting end. The patent states that the decrease in stiffness in the direction of the working end is highly desirable because of the flexing imparted to the brush. At the working end of the bristles, the bristles split into a multiplicity of finer filaments which facilitates smooth application of paint or liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,545 discloses brush fibers having a uniform taper imparted to them with reduced diameter working tips and course bases. The patent states that it is an object of the invention to provide brush fibers which provide longer service than other brush fibers which do not have their maximum percentage of material mass arranged at or near their working tips.